Love Me Closely
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Matt always watched Mello from the sidelines, but what will happen when he gets his chance with the blonde, and will his luck hold out? Hiatus until I find the notebook this is written in.
1. I Love You

**Hikari: I'm finally posting a Death Note story. Yippee! I'm sorry, I competely butcher all personalities in this. I'll try to get better as the story goes on. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Love Me Closely**

**Chapter One**

**I Luv You**

Day by day, night by night, my life went on without change in Wammy's House. I went to class when I had to, did the bare minimum work, and played games the rest of the time. It was nice and I had finally grown content with the way things were. But Mello, he always like to throw me for a loop, especially when things were finally normal and routine.

LoveMeCloselyTillTheEndOfTime

"Hey Mel, what the _Hell_ are you doing?" I asked as I walkeded into our shared room. Mello, the boy I had been rooming with ever since we both came to Wammy's, was balancing on several boxes in order to reach into his closet.

"Oh fuck-" Mello gasped as he lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

"You okay?" I questioned as I hurried over to help him up. It was no secret to the other boy that I help feelings for him, though he chose to deny any advances I made. None-the-less, I kept at it, if only for myself and to at least let him know that someone cared about him and thought he was the best.

"Th-Thanks," Mello blushed a bit as he took my hand and stood up.

"So what the Hell were you doing in there" I asked once I had seated myself on my bed, PSP in hand.

"Looking for something," Mello huffed, still slightly red in the face. "Or at least I was until you came in and ruined my concentration."

"Hm," I nodded. "Whatever. Go back and look for it now then."

"That would mean you leaving," Mello stated.

"And why's that?" I asked, looking up for a moment.

"Why do you think?" Mello demanded as he pulled a chocolate bar out of who knows where and started eating it in his normal angry-looking style.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "You get yourself another girlfriend?"

"No stupid. Why would I care if you were here then!?"

"Dunno," I shrugged again. I knew I was being mean, but I really did not care. I was bitter that he was always going out and having random flings while I was always stuck watching him from the sidelines.

"You're an idiot Matt," Mello snapped, turning to me briefly before rummaging through the boxes on the floor once more. "Put two and two together for once."

"No need to get moody," I sighed, going back to the discarded game on my bed.

"Just leave."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes behind my goggles and leaving the room. Maybe Near would be in the Lounge and offer me some sort of entertainment.

LoveMeCloselyTillTheEndOfTime

I did not end up going back to the room until nine o'clock, seven hours after Mello had originally kicked me out. I figured that had to be enough time for him to find whatever he was looking for.

I wandered slowly through the halls and toward my room. There was a eerie silence since it was study block for the entire orphanage. I never liked study block very much and opted more toward playing games through the entire time and cramming only when I had to. Some people said if I could be third while barely studying, that I could surpass Near if I actually tried. I usually just shrugged and ignored those comments, especially since they annoyed Mello to no end.

By the time I made it back to the door I had killed another ten minutes. That had to be enough. I opened the door quietly since I know Mello would be studying like everyone else right now, and stepped into our room. Lo and behold I was not disappointed and saw Mello bent over what looked like history homework at his desk. The one thing that did surprise me was the gift-wrapped package sitting on my bed. I was used to Mello getting gifts from girls since it was a frequent occurance now, but it was a rare occasion for me to get one, especially one this big.

"Hey Mel," I announced as I went over to my bed to look at the package.

He jumped a bit at the sound of my voice before speaking, "Oh. Hey Matt."

"So do you know who dropped this off?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Mello shrugged, "Dunno, check the tag."

I took his advice and looked all over the outside of the package to find a name. When I could not find one, I opened the gift to see if it was inside, but I gasped when I saw the PSIII there. I had been saving my money up to buy it myself, but it was still going to take me another few weeks.

As I regained my composure, I noticed the small card that had fallen onto my bed. It was written in a code of some sort, but it did not take me long to figure out what the name on the card was.

"Well shit," I gaped.

"Hmmm," Mello hummed as he continued to study.

"Don't play dumb Mel," I sighed. "What's this all about?"

"It's a gift," Mello smirked, turning around to face me.

"I mean, why are you giving me such a nice gift?" I asked.

"Why do you think?"

"Don't play this game Mello. What's with the gift?"

"Take a wild guess," Mello whispered in an oddly seductive voice in my ear. Sometime while I was talking he had moved over to me and was in front of my bed. "I know you can put two and two together Matty."

"What the fuck Mello?" I yelled, pushing the slightly shorter boy away.

"Damnit Matt," Mello shouted back. "I'm trying to say I fuckin' love you!"

"Oh shi-" I began, but Mello cut me off with a kiss.

**Please read and review, it'll bring joy to my life!!**


	2. Return My Love

**Hikari: Hello and welcome to chapter two of my story. I hope to be posting the chapters fairly regularly since I have a good deal of them written down already.**

**Hikari: I am dedicating this chapter to my good friend Chris, since after this chapter he will probably want to stop reading it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, Mello and Matt would have gotten together long ago.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Love Me Closely**

**Chapter Two**

**Return My Love**

"So that really does shut people up," Mello smirked as he took a step away from me.

"..." I stood gaping. Mello...the boy I have like for years...just confessed he...loved...me. I could not believe it. I was elated, but at the same time slightly wary. Why now? What brought this on? Was he really telling the truth or was this just some game to him?

"I'm not lying to you, you know," Mello stated as went back to his desk. "I'm not that much of an ass."

"I'm in a bit of shock," I replied. "I think that's understandable."

"Whatever," Mello said, rolling his eyes. "I have to finish my work and study."

"Wait," I said as I moved over to Mello and bent down to place a kiss on his lips. When we seperated, I whispered to him, "I love you too Mello." In my happiness, I did not see his eyes fall for a moment. "Alright, go study. I'm gonna hook this up and try Army Of Two."

"Good luck," Mello mumured as he buried his head back in his books.

"Yea," I smiled. "You too."

LoveMeCloselyTillTheEndOfTime

"Hey Near," I smiled as I walked into the common toom of the right wing of Wammy's, where the three of us lived.

"Hello Matt," Near nodded as he continued to play with his white _L_ puzzle.

"Are you still fooling aroung with that thing?" I asked as I sat down next to the genius and pulled out my PSP.

"I have actually completed this puzzle many times," Near corrected in his normal monotone voice, still not looking up at me. "I have found this to be a particularly enjoyable puzzle, thus I often redo it."

"Makes sense," I shrugged.

"Is Matt playing another new game?" Near asked, looking up briefly to take in my face. Despite Near's own lack of emotion, he could actually read other people extremely well.

"Ah, yea," I smiled. "Once I beat a game for the first time, it just loses something and isn't as fun as before."

"The game loses it's "virginity," so to speak," Near nodded.

"I guess you could say that, but doesn't that make me seem like a horrible person?" I asked.

"I believe it better describes Mello," Near stated bluntly.

"You really don't like him, do you?" I sighed.

"I just do not believe that Mello really loves Matt," Near continued tonelessly, though I could tell that he was actually worried.

"I think you're just bitter that I broke up with you," I argued half-heartedly. I had only dated Near to try and forget Mello, but it only last a few months before I broke it off. I felt bad about it since I had never really had feelings like that for Near in the first place, but it was not like I would take it back or anything.

"I would like to assure Matt that I would not sink to a level such as jealousy. I am simply stating my opinion on the topic that we are now discussing," Near stated.

"But you began the topic. I was talking about games," I debated.

"Matt pursued the topic though."

"I was just defending Mello."

"Mello has proved he can defend himself on various occasions."

"But he isn't in the room right now, so there is no way for him to defend himself."

"Will it really do Mello any harm to be left undefended for once?"

"Will you two shut up!" a girl in the lounge who went by the name of Sora shouted, smacking us both on the back of the head. "You're bickering is throwing off my concentration."

"Sorry," Near and I muttered at once. Sora was not the smartest student at Wammy's, though she was by far not the dumbest, but she was the only one who could bear Mello in a fight, so that earned her a good deal of respect from almost everyone else, including Mello himself.

"Good," Sora smirked as she went back over to her latest victim. He was a fit looking guy, but he still had no chance of beating Sora. The girl had almost inhuman strength.

"That boy will lose to Sora," Near stated after watching the fight for a few moments.

"Does that even need to be said?" I sighed.

"Yes, the obvious always needs to be stated to ensure it is known."

"But it's obvious, so everyone already knows it. Why waste your breath?"

"All points should be out in the open when being discussed."

"But this wasn't being discussed until you stated that unnecesary fact."

"You just got glared at by Sora you two. I suggest you be quiet unless you want to be her next victim," Sora's older sister, who went by the name Mayu, suggested. She was much nicer than her sister and was an academic genius like us. She was the one competing against me for third, and, in truth, got better scores than me. But for some reason Roger still puts me as third.

"Mayu-San has a point," Near agreed, using a term of respect since Mayu was a few years older than him.

"Guess I'll go then," I nodded.

"Smart move," Mayu smiled before she went over to where her sister was to monitor the fight and make sure the boy did not get hurt too badly. It was okay to bruise their egos a little, but not to beat them to a bloody pulp.

I walked back to the room so I sould either play video games or cram for my upcoming history test since Mello would most likely still be studying for the aforementioned test. I found myself to be pleasantly mistaken however when I walked into our room to see Mello napping on his bed. He stayed up late a lot of nights, so he usually had to take naps during the day.

Even though I tried to shut the door quietly, Mello was an extremely light sleeper, so he slowly turned towards me before speaking, "What time's it?"

"It's two," I replied softly. "Go back to sleep, you've been studying non-stop for three days, ever since that day." I trailed off towards the end when I realized how true my statement was.

"Sorry," Mello muttered as he say up to face me.

"It's fine," I smiled as I went over and say next to him on the bed. When I hugged him, he leaned into the embrace and eventually dozed off on my shoulder. I gently stroked his hair, lulling him into an even deeper sleep.

"I love you," I whispered into his hair, once again not noticing when Mello's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

**Hikari: I would like to appologize for the OCs in this story. They are merely there because they allow for Matt to interact with various other people besides Mello and Near. So far, there will only be two more named OCs. I hope they do not annoy anyone and if they do, please tell me how to make them better.**

**Thanks! Please read and review!**


End file.
